


Rad's jelouse.

by Raveniscool01



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniscool01/pseuds/Raveniscool01
Summary: Rad is jealous of he and KO being the same level, so he starts to give him a hard time about it.





	Rad's jelouse.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read my oc story just another legend.

HEEYAAH, Enid yelled as she sent an already beat up Raymond over to rad for the big finish, alright handsome; I hope your ready to taste my brand new finishing move; rad said as he began to charge his finger beams to full power, super; ultimate power....fist, KO yelled jumping in the way of rad taking his finish and sending Raymond back over to boxmore in a ball of flames. WHAT THE HECK!!!, brush head I had him!!!, rad yelled clearly angry with KO for taking his big finish. Oh sorry rad; I guess I got caught up in the moment and didn't realize that you had him, KO said scratching his head.

 

Yeah I bet you didn't, but just then before rad could drill into KO any further, Enid stepped into the conversation. Look rad it's not that big of a deal; KO likes to smash robo-gerks too, "I know I know" it's just that I had him right where I wanted him, rad said still a little flustered by KO taking his kill, well don't yell at him you "Dingus", he was just trying to help, Enid said getting annoyed with rad for overreacting. Okay, I'm sorry I got mad at you for finishing off Raymond brush head, rad said as sincerely as he could. And I'm sorry for not letting you finish him rad, KO said walking over to his big blue friend to give him a hug. It's okay brush head; we usually fight them like four times a day, so i think I'll have my chance, rad said tussling ko's hair before walking back into the store with him and Enid.

 

YAWN!!!, I think I'm going to go take a nap; you gerks wake me up in an hour, rad said laying down in some empty boxes and closing his eyes. Don't think so, Enid said plopping down onto the counter, Aww come on Enid I'm tired, rad said wiping the sleep from his eyes. Just then a half awake rad was scared to life by little KO jumping onto his chest; whom was always willing to help him in his lazy endeavors, just like he was in anything else. I'll wake you up in an hour rad, KO said happily as always, OK brush head but don't let me sleep a second over that; cause I've gotta mop and stock some shelves when I get up. Okeydoke rad, you have my word as a great hero that I'll wake you up in exactly one hour, KO said walking off and letting rad sleep. But just then KO got an idea; so he went over to Enid, who was flipping through a magazine at the register; to tell her about it.

 

"Hey" Enid, KO said walking up to her with a smile on his face, yeah cute stuff, she said closing her magazine. Rad seemed really tired and I'm wide awake, he said jumping up and down. Yeah so, he's always tired and useless, Enid said rolling her eyes. Well don't you think he would love it if I did all of his work for him; by the time he wakes up, KO said eager as usual, what no way dude; why should you have to do rads work for him; there's nothing wrong with him, Enid said crossing her arms. But I want to do it Enid, KO said grabbing onto her, Well okay if that's what you want to do then; I just know I wouldn't do it, Enid said opening her magazine back up. YAAAY!!!, I promise that when rad wakes up, this store will be spotless and there won't be a single shelf left that needs stocking. 

 

So KO ran through the bodega mopping every centimeter of it, and afterwards he stocked every bodega product there was on to the correct shelves; just like rad would've. Finally an hour had passed and the bodega looked perfect; KO couldn't wait to go wake rad up and show him his hard work. So he ran over to where rad was sleeping and yelled, "DOG PILE ON RAD", as loud as he could before jumping on him. Just then rad sprang to life; startled by ko's dog pile, man...has it been an hour already, rad said beginning to stretch. Yep, and I'm here to wake you up as promised, KO said ecstatic as always, well thanks brush head; I better get started cleaning this place now, rad said still stretching. Oh you don't have to worry about that, KO said pointing rad to all of his hard work that he had done around the store, I've already taken care of all that for you, KO said with a mile long smile on his face.

 

But instead of being proud of KO, or happy that he wouldn't have to do any of his work; rad got angry at his friend. Who do you think you are brush head, rad said angrily, I'm sorry rad; I was just trying to he...., oh help yourself rad interrupted, ever since you became a level three; you've been trying to upstage me in everything around here, rad said letting his anger out on KO. Like earlier when you stole the finish on that Raymond, and just now while I was taking a nap you did all my work, what do you think your better than me or something, rad asked. "Rad" what did I tell you about yelling at KO; your overreacting like a big baby, Enid said getting in his face, well it's true Enid; ever since he turned level three he's been trying to upstage me in everything.

 

No rad it's not like that; I'm just trying to.... But just then the alarm in the bodega went off, which could only mean one thing, "that it was robot fighting time". Ugh we're gonna have to finish this later, Enid said grabbing KO and running to the door, but this time rad did not follow. Rad what are you doing, Enid asked wondering why he wasn't going out to defend the plaza with them. You two are the strongest in the bodega I'm sure you'll be fine on your own, rad said laying back onto his empty boxes, "ugh", I can't get over how immature your being rad; this is ridiculous we've gotta go fight, Enid said getting tired of rads whining. No way, I'm not going; you guys don't need me; you've got the all mighty KO, he said beginning to tear up, he's all you need. Fine then stay in here and sulk, I'm not begging you, Enid said exiting the bodega with KO by her side ready to fight off whatever boxmore bot this was gonna be.

 

Enid I'm really not trying to upstage rad; I'm just trying to be as cool as he is, KO said saddened by the way his friend was acting. I know KO; you know how rad can get sometimes, just don't worry about it, Enid said beginning staring down a lone Raymond in the bodega parking lot, after all we've gotta send this loser back to the scrapyard. Aww it looks as if you losers are a bit short handed at the moment, Raymond flipping his pompadour up. That's pretty big of you to say when your the only robot standing here, Enid said glaring him down. Oh don't worry I brought some backup to help me out this time around kiddies. Just then 3 more boxmore boxes fell from the sky and when they opened; Enid and ko quickly realized just how outnumbered they were. As there was a were now four boxmore bots standing before them.

 

Roll call siblings, Raymond yelled: Raymond, Shannon, Ernesto, Darrell. Uh oh, it looks like we might need rad after all Enid, KO said starting to get nervous because of the numbers game that the robot siblings had over them. No we'll be fine; we fight all these losers everyday, we should be able to take them, Enid said getting her feet nice and hot, then lunging at Shannon. Taaaake thiiis, she yelled attempting to blast Shannon with her power foot fireballs, but unfortunately Ernesto stepped in front of his sister and blocked the fireballs with his big metal belly. Oh cob, Enid said realizing that maybe they were a bit in over their heads. Just then KO tried to do the biggest power fist he could, to try and destroy one of the robots; but alas his power fist was quickly blocked by Raymond's many dodgeballs kinda like Enid's was a while back. Yeah it was looking pretty bad.

 

While all that was going on outside rad was inside watching by the window inner monologuing like KO always did. Looks like their really getting their butts handed to them out there; maybe I should go help them. But honestly why should I other than the fact Mr.gar will fire me if I don't, if they have the great ko out there; then why should they need me, he's supposed to be the big level three hero now. Man brush heads really been acting pretty bad lately for a little kid, kinda like....me. Just then a spark went off in Rad's head and he realized something, KO has been trying to act like me lately, ugh I can't believe I couldn't see it; doing my work, finishing off the robots, and the other day he even asked if he could drive my van. He's just trying to act like I do, and I'm being mean to him about it; even though him and Enid have to put up with it everyday from me, ugh, I feel like such a butt. Maybe I should've tried to support him; not treat him like dirt because I was jealous that he reached level 3 at such a young age; I've gotta go fix this right now, rad said running out of the store.

 

Hey boxmore gerks, prepare to get wrecked. Ultimate finger beam, just then rads finger beam held all of the robots into place; utterly paralyzed. Now guys finish them!!! rad yelled, HEEYAAH, Enid yelled scorching the enemies, now KO, Enid signaled. But once she did KO didn't move, no Enid, finish them rad. If you insist buddy, just then rad telepathically crushed all of the boxmore bots at once with his finger beams, welp that's a wrap, rad said with his chest poked out like usual. But when he looked over he saw little KO doing the same thing as he was. He let out a happy sigh then put his arm around KO, look bud, I've been being a real gerk lately, and the only reason I've been acting this way is because I was jealous of you becoming a level three way before I did, I guess I felt like you were gonna leave me in the dust one day or something, rad said beginning to tear up again.

 

What!!!, no way I would never forget about you or enid, your my best friends, and the only reason I made it to level three was because of you guys, without you two being the great heroes you are, I would have no one to chase after, KO said hugging his big blue bro rad. I'm so sorry KO, will you ever forgive me for being such a butt,rad asked, of course best friend I could never stay mad at any of you guys, KO said pulling both of his bffs into a hug. Say KO, after work do you wanna come over to my house; I'll show you proper weight lifting technique, rad said flexing. Absolutely, rad, okay then it's settled we're heading to my place after work. Whoohoo, I'm going to rads, I'm going to rads, KO began yelling. How about you Enid, you in, rad asked his moody friend. Sure why not, after all you did pretty good today, Enid said slugging him. Thanks nid, rad said teasing her as they walked back into the bodega where KO was.

 

The end.


End file.
